The present disclosure relates to a computer-executable recording medium storing a program, a communication terminal device, and a teleconferencing method, which control a communication terminal device used in a teleconference through a network.
Technologies related to teleconferencing have been proposed recently. For example, a video conference system and the like is known. In the video conference system, a use band is defined between a terminal and an MCU. The MCU delivers a video stream without being thinned out to a terminal of a speaker or a user that is requested by the terminal, and delivers a video stream which is thinned out to other terminals.